tucsonchangelingfandomcom-20200214-history
Faerie
=Realms= The Purple Desert Twilight Eternal The trouble with the desert isn't the sun - At least, not directly. Rather, the problem is the sun, and the way it creeps up on those crossing the sands or walking the brackish bogs at its outskirts. It doesn't so much hug as fill the horizon, day or night fade into subtle ups and downs of that distant, enormous orb, and telling time is such a chore that even the fae who come here bring their own time pieces - Living, or otherwise. Just as the physical geography of the desert changes with each storm of rain or sand, so too do the occupants, their embassies, factories, courthouses, libraries, and whatever else they wish coming and going by fantastical means. And go they do, for the presence of one Fae, enigmatic and alien even by the Gentry's standards, the perplexing Snowbird. =Keepers= The Snowbird Even to those who have the benefits of contracts and connection with the primal forces of so-called Nature in the Twilit Desert, it is a struggle to survive. The sun is subtle, sneaky and deadly, the limited water slippery and clever, The plants are thorny, well defended monstrosities, the animals are thorny, well defended monstrosities, and Fae constantly vie against one anotehr in ways that their once-mortal servants can't comprehend. However, there is one assured cycle in The Purple Dunes and the Violet Swamps, and that is the arrival and departure of the Snowbird. The Defense Contractor As the snowbird shows, even the Fae fight wars, albeit unfathomable and esoteric conflicts unseen by their mere servants. Yet not every Fae's interest in humanity is in the arts of conflict... For one however, the business of interest in human warfare is booming. The Defense Contractor lays down his factories, his research labs, his testing grounds and fills the sands with honeycomb rifle shells and burns away the bogs with flamethrowers of desire. he is the premiere source for weaponized envy in a tiny pet-sized atomizer, and bottles of wine which can with a glass, glass entire nations. Test subjects, scientists, soldiers and solicitors are the bread and butter of this True Fae's taken. They are put to work creating impossible armaments whose uses seem dubious until the Gentry wage war with one another. Smart weapons and dumb soldiers are his dangerous specialties, and he and those he takes develop mind-bendingly dangerous weapons of mass.... Almost anything. If there is any weakness, it comes from two simple facts: The Defense Contractor, in his emulation of the real Military industrial Complex, creates sprawling campuses of both laboratories and paperwork that the smart or clever exploit. Secondly, a rather lax 'test subject disposal and tracking' process for those killed in weapons tests or research accidents provide the tough with potentially deadly methods of escape. The Devil's Advocate In the modern world, outright denial of statements and careful consideration of your opposition are two separate things. When faced with a world whose laws and facts bend to your whim, it becomes much easier to simply be contrary... And make up the facts you need later. Are they really loopholes when reality itself twists on itself to bite you in the ass or stab you in the back? The elusive, fiery figure known as the Devil's Advocate wields sworn oaths and binding deals like The Defense Contractor wield old swords and laser guided sadness. She (assumedly) stays true to the word of vast library of engorged contract, arrangements, agreements and treaties.. But shapes the world itself in her slice of the desert. office buildings and Courthouses are aplenty, but so are the uncomfortable agencies responsible for creating months with four full moons, forcing the sun to rise in the west and making water flow uphill, tormenting the words and the world around them until their gaoler comes out on top, every time. Craftsmen, Creatives, Courtgoers and of course everymen to act as 'juries' in case one of her deals is contested, The Devil's Advocate lures them all in the same way they'll work while snared - With seductive promises signed in blood with clauses no reasonable person would ever expect.Many of her 'clients' reap great benefits in the mortal realm, before they are dragged away to see weeks with four thursdays, black herons and white crows, whistling crayfish or aerial-acrobat swine, and condemned to the apparatus which makes placing a signature beside the DA's as good as surrender. The Phrase Turner A student of language, the Phrase Turner is an enigmatic Other who has discovered a serious problem with Mortal society that needs to be corrected. Siamese Twins do not look like Siamese cats, Fire Men are not on fire, and crab apples have no claws. Mortals have lost touch with their language and what the words mean, so it is up to the Phrase Turner to correct them forcibly! No-one is really sure if this Other even HAS a gender, and it constantly changes its appearance for whatever mood it happens to be in. A lark when it's happy, a pile of living bristles or a roiling, seething puddle when it's mad, and other bizarre literal twists. There are rumors that some of this Keeper's creations have escaped, and they can usually be identified by the strange twist they are upon a familiar word or phrase. There are also rumors that the Phrase Turner can only be satisfied with it's own realm for so long before it takes the forcible correction of words to the Mortal Realm. Category:Index Category:Faerie